


Greedy

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [30]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mild Domination, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Smut, Teasing, adult rini, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini cannot stop ogling her gorgeous boyfriend and has a hard time not wanting to jump his bones.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe AO3 was down

Nini watched her boyfriend of seven years from the counter with dark eyes. She was firmly gripping onto her wine glass to the point where she wouldn't be all that shocked if it were to combust.

Both had been invited to Big Red and Ashlyn's house warming party. Ricky had been conversing with Red while Nini practically undressed him with her eyes from the distance.

He had looked sinfully attractive today. She always found him hot, but he rarely ever dressed up for anything. He had on a half buttoned black blouse with matching slacks. The blouse showed off his arm muscles, which is definitely one of her favorite physical features on him. 

Lately, both of their jobs had caused them not to spend too much time in bed due to crazy hours and being too tired to get frisky. She had been missing his touch as of recently and was going to bring it up sometime soon.

She was almost envious of the fact that Red had his attention instead of her because she wants him all to herself. As if he could hear her thoughts, Ricky looked over at Nini and gave her a smile. Her mind couldn't stop the dirty thoughts of former rounds with him where those same lips would make her feel like she was in heaven.

She tried her best to appear calm and formed a fake smile so he wouldn't be concerned. Deciding that she wanted physical affection, she walked over to him. 

While he was still talking, she interlocked her arm with his. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as acknowledgment, but she would've preferred if his lips had been pressed against her neck.

She was almost tempted to pull him away from this party just so she could relieve herself, but she knew it'd be rude. She rubbed up and down his arm, gently squeezing some of the muscles that she adored so much. 

Oh how she wanted him to wrap those strong arms around her frame, pick her up, and throw her on the bed like he did when they were in a rush.

"Neens?"

She snapped out of her smutty fantasies at the sound of her boyfriend calling her name. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you good? Red's been calling your name for like ten seconds."

She blushes. "Oh uh yeah sorry. I'm just a little tipsy I guess."

Red waves her off. "No problem. I was just saying we were gonna go relax in the sun room if you wanted to join."

Nini saw this as a good opportunity to try to calm down her lustful desires since sun rooms are usually laid back. 

"I'd love to."

Red smiles. "Great, follow me!"

Ricky interlaced his fingers with Nini's as they followed the redhead. Nini kept fantasizing as she stared at their joint hands. His hands were so large compared to hers, and she imagined what they'd feel like around her throat right now.

Or how he could hold her hand as he thrusted into her like he did on their anniversary night a few months ago. Or how he could-

"Babe."

She looks up at him with rosy cheeks. "Hm?"

"Are you sure you're fine? You're squeezing my hand really hard." 

"I'm sorry! I'm just...occupied."

He raises a brow. "Occupied?"

She kisses the back of his hand. "Let's just sit." She hopes he wouldn't ask her to explain since he'd definitely get bashful. Luckily, he didn't. He sits down on one of the chairs, and she was about to sit in the chair beside him before he pulled her into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her into his chest. He planted a kiss on her temple before turning his attention to Red. She let herself mold into his body, resting her hands on top of his.

She took this as an opportunity to embrace his body holding hers. She closed her eyes as she let her mind wonder, forgetting all the other people around her. She pictured him running his hands up her torso until they finally reach her breast.

She imagined him squeezing them and twisting a nipple every once in a while. He'd normally kiss and bite along her shoulder until he got to her g-spot, knowing that she'd let out a blissful sigh. 

She unconsciously began grinding on him as she fantasized. He stiffened a bit at her sudden movement, but he assumed it was an accident. She does it a few more times, and he was starting to get a little excited.

He gripped her hips and rested his chin near her ear. "Babe, what're you doing?"

She puts on an innocent face. "What do you mean?"

"You keep rolling your hips on me."

"Oh? I didn't notice. Sorry if it's distracting you." 

She didn't mean a word she said. After a few minutes, she went back to rubbing her ass against his groin. He tightened his grip on her hips and bit onto his bottom lip. He looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at them. When he saw no one was paying them any mind, he kissed her shoulder.

"Neens."

She doesn't stop her motions. "Yes?"

"Are we seriously doing this here in front of everybody?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

He scoffs. "Don't play dumb. You know what you're doing."

She makes a wicked smirk as she turned to look at him. "Oh, you mean this?" She rubbed her center on top of his tent, making him silently groan.

"Yes, _that_. You're driving me crazy.”

"Yeah, what're you going to do about it?"

They stared at each other challengingly for a moment before Ricky cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, Nini is feeling a little tired. I'm gonna take her home, but it was nice seeing your new home Red and Ash."

Ashlyn pouted. "Awe did you not get enough sleep last night?"

_I definitely won't be getting much sleep tonight. _"No, that's what I get for binging again. But we'll catch up with you guys later."__

__They all wave goodbye as the couple made their way out of the door. The second the door shut, Ricky grabbed Nini by the hips and pulled her to his chest._ _

__He pressed wet kisses along her neck, making her legs feel like jelly. "You just couldn't wait another hour when the party is over to touch me could you?"_ _

__She shook her head. "I've craved for you to put your hands on me for weeks. Can you blame a girl for being a little greedy?"_ _

__He stopped kissing her to look her in the eye. "Why didn't you just say so?"_ _

__"I didn't wanna seem needy."_ _

__He rested his forehead on hers. "Babe, you can never be needy to me. Also, I could never reject an opportunity to make love to you. I mean, look at you."_ _

__She blushes and wraps her arms around him. "Well, what're we waiting for? We have some catching up to do at home."_ _

__He smirked and dragged them to the car. When they pull up to their complex, they practically run to their apartment. Nini struggled to unlock their door since he was sucking on her collarbone._ _

__When they finally insert their home, they begin deeply kissing. Ricky slams the door shut with his foot before picking her up from the front. Her legs encircled his waist as he placed them against the wall, not breaking their kiss once._ _

__She detached their lips so that she could trail kisses along his neck. He sighed as he enjoyed her gentle lips on his shoulder. He travelled his hand between her legs and rested his thumb on her clit outside of her panties._ _

__He began rolling his finger on her, impressed with the fact that she was already soaked before he even did anything. She shivers at the contact, resting her head against the wall._ _

__"Fuck Neens, you're so wet."_ _

__He reached inside of her panties to rub her bare. She harshly gripped onto his shoulder. She wasn't even sure they'd make it to the bedroom at the rate this was going._ _

__"Ricky, damn that feels so good."_ _

__"If you like that, then you'll like this more."_ _

__Before she can ask, he's taking them to their bedroom. He tosses her on the bed and begins undressing in front of her. She watched in awe as she stared at his bare chest, loving how perfectly sculpted he was._ _

__"Take off your clothes." He says in a husky voice._ _

__She did as told loving that he was taking control. She didn't break her eye contact with him as she ripped off her dress and undergarments. He licked his lips at the sight of his naked girlfriend and felt a twitch in his boxers._ _

__"You're so stunning babe."_ _

__Her cheeks turn red as she smiles. He pulled down his boxers revealing his full hard on to her. Her mouth gaped at the sight of it. No matter how many times she's seen him naked, she'll always be impressed by how well endowed he is._ _

__She absentmindedly opened her legs as a way of telling him to come to her, and he seemed to get the message. He pushed her on her back and climbed over her. He began planting kisses on whatever part of her body he could reach._ _

__He always fancied kissing her all over since he admired every part of her. He began kissing down her body, making a brief pit stop to kiss and suck on both of her breast. He groped her breast and began massaging them as his lips made its way down between her thighs._ _

__She squealed in excitement at what was to come. He removed one of his hands from her breast and aligned two of his fingers with her hole. He slowly slid in the two digits watching her back arch at the sensation._ _

__She was more sensitive since it's been a while. He let her get used to his fingers before flicking his tongue on her clit. When she let out a breathy moan, he sped up his tongues pace and had his fingers match the rhythm._ _

__Nini clawed at his curls, pushing his head closer to her. She began moving a little to match his motions. “Ricky, babe that’s amazing, oh my god.”_ _

__He smirked against her as he continued to pleasure her. Her legs began squirming erratically, so Ricky held down her legs with both hands to focus on eating her out. Her toes curl at the intense arousal that’s overcoming her._ _

__He moved his tongue up and down on her clit a little faster to see her reaction. He was thrilled to see her cupping her own breast while the other hand was grabbing at their sheets._ _

__She couldn’t even make coherent sentences anymore, just the occasional moan or yelp. She was about to come undone in the near future, and he can tell. He gives her clit a few more sucks before kissing it. He wipes his face before slowly making his way back up her chest with kisses._ _

__When he gets close enough to her lips, she cupped his face and pulled him to her mouth. She licked his lips, tasting herself on him. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and began fighting for dominance. She surprisingly ended up winning the battle._ _

__She wrapped her legs around him to feel him pressed against her. She only found herself wanting more. She grinds her slit against his throbbing shaft. When he’d try to slip it in, she’d tease him by pulling away, causing him to break the kiss for a moment._ _

__“Neens, you’re killing me.”_ _

__She smirked as she suddenly decided to flip them over so that she’s on top. The action threw him for a loop for a second, but he quickly recovered when she placed her lips on his for a swift kiss._ _

__“I wanna take charge for once.”_ _

__He wiggles his brows. She’s usually submissive, but he was willing to pass the baton over to her if she wanted it. Plus, he was a little curious._ _

__“I’m all yours babe.”_ _

__She smiled and pressed one last kiss before surprising him once again by whipping out some handcuffs from under her pillowcase._ _

__“What the hell are those?”_ _

__“Handcuffs.”_ _

__He gives her a smug look. “For you? That’s so hot babe, but I don’t think you could take control well with those on.”_ _

__She smirks. “Who says they were for me?”_ _

__Before he could asks anymore questions, she handcuffs both of his wrist to the headboard. He’s truly speechless at this point but was still wondering how this was going to play out._ _

__She delicately gripped his shaft and began to steadily sit down on it. Both of their eyes closed as she finally filled herself full of him._ _

__He began slowly thrusting up like they usually did, but he was stopped by her lightly slapping his chest._ _

__“I said I was in control.”_ _

__He twitches inside of her, finding her demanding tone attractive. He just nods and waits for her next move. She rests her palms on his chest as she begins to rock on top of him. She started off slow to get used to his presence since it’s been a hot second._ _

__When she gets accustomed, she leans her bare chest on his as she bounced on his lap. He threw his head back desperately wanting for her to tell him to thrust into her. He about loses it when she sucks one of his nipples._ _

__He jerked his hips up a bit, hoping she somehow didn’t notice. Of course she did, and she gave him a look. She trailed kisses up his abs before sucking his other nipple a little harsher as a warning to not disobey her._ _

__“If you disobey me again, I’ll hop off of you and have you watch me masturbate until I’m satisfied.”_ _

__He felt his breathing pick up at the thought of watching her touch herself in front of him, but he still preferred if he were the one making her orgasm. He forgets the entire English language when she begins bouncing on top of him faster than before._ _

__He moans and bends his knees for a better angle. He was scared she’d see that as a way of disobeying, but lucky for him she didn’t seem to mind. Matter of fact, she seems to be really enjoying herself. She’s kneading her breast as she grunts with every bounce._ _

__He bites on the inside of his cheeks and cursed these chains holding him back from grabbing her hips and slamming into her._ _

__“Neens, let me touch you.”_ _

__She opens one of her eyes and smirks. “Under one condition.”_ _

__“God, I’ll do anything to feel you.”_ _

__“Glad to hear it.” She leaned over him so that their faces were inches apart. “Promise me you’ll make me finish.”_ _

__He gulps and nods. “Oh I can definitely do that.”_ _

__“Hm, only one way to find out.”_ _

__She reaches for the keys on the nightstand and begins unlocking him. The moment his hands are free, he kissed her fiercely. As they make out, he shoves himself into her, causing her to squawk._ _

__He doesn’t even bother being graceful as he piped into her as if his life depended on it. She fell onto his torso, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was shamelessly moaning at the top of her lungs. He almost came at the sight of her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he managed to find her sweet spot with each stroke._ _

__He rolled them over so they were back in missionary position, not pulling out as he did. He played with her clit for a little bit, enjoying watching her squirm like she did earlier. He sucked his finger, gave her a peck on the lips, and began slamming himself inside her at an angle._ _

__“Agh, shit Ricky. You keep hitting the spot.”_ _

__He smirked. “That was the goal.”_ _

__He fell on top of her and hid his face in the crook of her neck. The only noises they were making were their lustful cries and moans. He feels her walls tighten around him, and he knows they won’t last much longer._ _

__“Ricky, I’m almost there.”_ _

__He kissed her shoulder. “I know babe, so am I.”_ _

__Nini laid her head back into her pillow as she began to finish. He was chasing after her, slowly feeling the sensation of his orgasm take over. Nini beat him to it when she lets out a pitchy moan and stills in his arms._ _

__Her walls contracting on his shaft drive him over the edge with her. He releases himself entirely into her, letting out an incoherent noise. When both ride out their orgasms, he rests on top of her as they calmed down._ _

__The couple laid in comfortable silence the first few minutes before Nini began roaming her hands up his back._ _

__“You were incredible sweetheart. I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had.”_ _

__He nods. “Who would’ve thought restraining me from touching you would enhance our sex lives?”_ _

__She smiled and pecked his lips. “Would you maybe wanna be handcuffed again?”_ _

__“Never thought I’d say this, but yes.”_ _

__“Great, we could use it on special occasions.”_ _

__“Are you gonna tie me up on my birthday next month?”_ _

__“Actually, I was thinking that you could be the one to handcuff me that day.”_ _

__He looks at her with a huge grin on his face. “I think I just fell even more in love with you.”_ _

__She chuckles and brings him into a kiss. “You’re such a dork, but you’re my dork. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”_ _

__He beams and kisses her. “Wanna shower together?”_ _

__She nods. “I’ll start up the water.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and smut of the year, more to come later (ha ha).


End file.
